Tryst
by vvavavoom
Summary: He should have known these kind of wrestling matches always ended up with someone getting hurt. Usually him, but whose fault was that?


Edward was lying on the bed reading when the bathroom door opened, releasing billows of steam. Winry was standing inside wearing nothing but a towel while she used a second one to dry her hair. Ed, however, was deeply engrossed in his alchemy book at that moment and didn't even notice.

She brushed out her hair in front of the foggy mirror, humming to herself. This was her favorite part of the night—preparing for bed. She did her nightly ritual: brushing her teeth, flossing, primping—all the things that made her feel relaxed and ready for sleep.

Once she was finished in the bathroom, she flipped off the light switch and walked over to her side of the bed, where she sat down on the edge, retrieving the tin of moisturizer from the nightstand. Rubbing it into her arms and legs, she breathed in the citrus scent. Then, peeking over her shoulder to make sure Ed wasn't looking, she opened up her towel slightly and began to rub it onto her tummy and sides.

The stretch marks were growing, to Winry's dismay. She wasn't a vain person, but she never really had to worry about her appearance before becoming pregnant. Everything used to just fall into place perfectly before. She didn't have to fuss much to be pleased with what she saw in the mirror. Now was a different story. She felt more like a cow with every passing day.

Not to say she wasn't happy to be pregnant either, she was! Maybe not at first, but she'd warmed up to the idea of having a baby. She was actually excited now. And Edward has been so great about the whole thing, supporting her through all her cravings and mood swings. He surprised her by being so excited to become a father when she thought she would have to coax him into the idea. They still had their doubts, but both were looking forward to becoming parents.

Just then, Winry felt something tugging at the back of her towel, and she looked over her shoulder to see Ed wearing a mischievous smile. Apparently, his attention had been diverted from his book. His arm was outstretched, and he proceeded to give her towel another teasing tug, smirking at her the whole time.

"Stop that. You're going to rip it off me." She closed the towel over her chest and held it tight.

"That smells nice." He tugged at it harder, his smile growing wider at the thought of annoying her.

"Edward, I swear, do you want to get smacked?" She tried pulling away from his grip, but he grabbed her with both hands now, leaning halfway onto her side of the bed.

"Of course not. But, I want some, too. Aren't you gonna share?" He snickered at how easily she angered lately.

Still trying to pull out of his grip, while holding her towel closed, Winry grabbed the tin of moisturizer and threw it at him, snapping, "Fine, here!" as she did. It ricocheted off his forehead and bounced off the bed.

"Ow! What the hell, Winry! I was just playing around with you!" he growled and rubbed the spot on his face. Her towel was still clenched in his other fist; he refused to let go.

"Well quit it! I'm half-naked because of you! Let go!" She kept pulling against him, but his grip was too tight.

Heaving himself over the bed, he grabbed her and pulled her backwards across the mattress. Landing on her back, she huffed in defeat. The towel wasn't covering much of her anymore, anyway.

"I don't see a problem with you being half-naked," he murmured in a low voice, leaned in. "I kinda like you this way."

Expecting a gentle, slow kiss, she tilted her head back and waited in anticipation. Instead, he began kissing all over her face. The soft ends of his hair tickled her face as he moved over her with each kiss.

She was squealing and trying to push him off as he moved down to her neck, where he knew she was extremely ticklish. His face was split into a giant smile, as he giggled like a buffoon. He knew that this would drive her crazy, and not in the sexy way.

Since he clearly wasn't relenting, Winry stooped to her last resort—twisting the shit out of one of his nipples. Dragging her fingers down his chest, she found one and pulled. He should have known these kind of wrestling matches always ended up with someone getting hurt. Usually him, but whose fault was that? He knew what he was doing when he started this.

He screamed in pain and launched himself backwards, releasing her. "Fucking shit, Winry! Are you trying to rip it off?" He clasped his hands over his sore nipple.

"Serves you right! You wouldn't get off me!" she yelled back at him, sitting up and trying to adjust the towel over her naked body.

Hell no. There was no way he was letting the towel win after all this.

To keep her from getting up, he grabbed her by the ankle almost getting kicked in the teeth. Winry's definitely gotten more violent since becoming pregnant. Not that he minded, he'd always been down for a good fight, even from his pregnant wife. He crawled over her body before she could kick him again and gave her a real kiss this time.

This one was slow and gentle, changing the pace of their little tryst. Winry pretended to resist him, but it was all for show. She knew this was what he was trying to get at when he first tugged at her towel. Humming into his mouth, her tongue slid along his bottom lip. His hands were already creeping under her towel and up the side of her body, cupping under her breast.

Sighing, she stroked his back and opened her legs to make room for him. Edward scooted closer until their stomachs were pressed up against each other's, and he could feel the burgeon of their baby. Gently caressing one another, they kissed for a long while, relishing in the feel of each other's skin.

Winry's hands slid into the waistband of his boxers where she palmed his ass, feeling the muscles there tense up. His hips jerked against her thigh. He was struggling to keep himself from humping her like a dog.

"Ed," she breathed his name, and he pulled out of the kiss to look her in the eyes. "Take these off."

"Now who's trying to get who naked?" he teased, and she growled at him.

Winry shoved his boxers down past his cheeks, and he quickly pulled them the rest of the way off. His suddenly naked erection was hot against her bare thigh. The feeling of her smooth skin against him was too much. He had to rub against her to release some tension, clenching his eyes shut.

Before she had the chance to get her hot, little hands on him, Edward moved down her body, kissing as much skin as he could. Skimming down her neck, his hands and mouth met at her chest. Her boobs had grown so much in the past couple of months. They fascinate him now more than ever, which was already a lot. He could play with them for hours. He rubbed his face across them, tracing her nipples with his thumbs, her little yelps keeping him focused. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he gently teased it with his teeth, causing her to jerk against him.

Deciding that he wasn't going to have all the fun, Winry grabbed his ass again, trying to get some of her own leverage. Ed got the hint and slipped a finger down into the wetness between her legs only to find that she was definitely ready. She released a small cry at the sensation that gave him no choice but to thrust the rest of the way in. Immediately, she bucked against him, her legs spreading open, pulling him in deeper.

Her moans had him kissing her over and over as his fingers pumped in her until they fell into rhythm. It wasn't long before he had her begging him not to stop. She was pulling at his hair, trying to control the tempo of his fingers. His thumb circled around her clit, making her jolt. She couldn't really handle much more.

"Don't stop," she hissed, desperately. "Please!"

How he could get her so tightly wound, he didn't understand. But as long as they were both enjoy themselves, he wouldn't question it. Finally, her eyes clenched shut as her legs began to tremble. Her breathing hitched as she let out a low moan. Gibberish spilled out of her mouth, but it was music to Ed's ears.

"Nice, huh?" he murmured, impishly, rolling off of her.

She rolled her eyes, too tired to wipe that cocky smirk off his face.

Catching her breath, she laid back and closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of Ed stroking her hair. She waited until her heart beats were steady again and then opened one eye to look over at him. He was lying back, staring at the ceiling, still running his fingers through her hair, probably waiting for her to get up or fall asleep on him. Glancing down to see the state of his arousal, she noticed he was still hard.

That won't do.

"Mmmmh, that was really nice Ed," she commented, shifting to straddle his hips, her body still humming from her orgasm. "I want to properly thank you."

She kissed his lips. Her hips started a slow grind against him, his hands came up to make sure she was hitting all the right spots. Neither of them could hold back the groans from the sweet friction. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. She was so wet. That with the heat pressing down on him was making it harder and harder for him not to drive into her.

Winry rose up on her knees and reached back, taking him in her hand. Her grip made him marvel at how her hands knew that perfect touch. After giving him a couple strokes and reaching further back to stroke his balls, she sank down on the head of his cock, drawing a groan from his throat. They both paused there, barely able to breathe, he was barely inside her, and yet they already felt so close.

"Oh shit, Win." His hands held her steady again, as she slowly rose up, and then slid back down on him, taking more of his cock inside of her. He was hypnotized by the movement of her hips. The little circles she made drove him crazy. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. Her head flew back as he guided her up and down again, slowly and surely.

One of Edward's hands caressed the front of her stomach, feeling the curve of it and loving it so much. Her hand came down to on top of his, looking into his eyes, sharing that emotion with him. Winry's heart bursts, feeling everything at once. Tears sprung in her eyes as moved her hips a little faster.

"I love you, Ed, so, so, so much."

Winry couldn't tear her eyes away from his, they we're burning a hole in her, the fire spreading all over her body. Their thrusts were getting faster and faster. She couldn't stop it now. Just as she reached the edge, she brought her fingers coming down to her nub again, brushing over it lightly.

"Fuck, Win, I… I'm… I'm–"

"Yes," she moaned. "Edward!"

Edward's body curled up into Winry's as he groaned with his release. His hips jerked a few more times while he finished coming. Winry panted as she tried to get herself off again, her orgasm rolling over her like thunder. She came down slowly, pressed up against Edward's side.

They lay there, heads bent together, their needs satiated. He whispered back to her, his breath warm on her face that he loved her too. So, so, so, much.

After a few minutes, Edward got up and snatched Winry's discarded towel off the floor, cleaning himself, and then her off as best he could. He turned off the lamps after tossing the used towel into the bathroom. Then, turning down the covers, they tucked themselves into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly, feeling something strange going on in her stomach, Winry's hand came down to feel for anything new. She found nothing but skin. She slowly traced a finger over her belly, feeling the gentle bump it made now. Curious, Ed raised his head to see what was so interesting. Oh right. His hand joined hers, and they drew patterns into her skin in the dark until they both fell asleep.


End file.
